


Opportunities

by crosschord



Series: The Crow and the Snow Angel: A Series of QroWin Drabbles [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosschord/pseuds/crosschord
Summary: Due to their jobs, Winter did not have many opportunities to see Qrow.





	Opportunities

Due to their jobs, Winter did not have many opportunities to see Qrow.

True, their paths did manage to cross two or three times while on the job, but Winter was busy  
with her troops and knew Ironwood would be suspicious if she requested leave while Qrow was  
in town.

But when they did have the opportunity to see each other...Winter lost count of how many shirt  
and vest buttons she lost due to Qrow's haste in getting her clothes off. He was an impatient man,  
more often than not preferring to just rip her shirts open, rather than taking the time to unbutton  
them.

Of course, that was when he could be bothered to actually undress her. Since the opportunities to  
see each other were few and far between, Winter usually found herself pressed against the wall of  
Qrow's hotel room, legs wrapped against his waist, lips pressed against hers as if she was water  
and he a dying man.

Winter still couldn't figure out why she was so attracted to the man. He was crass, rude,  
insubordinate, and managed to hit on anyone that crossed his path. But when he had the  
opportunity to meet with her, Qrow managed to make her feel like she was the only woman that  
mattered to him.

Hopefully she would be able to see him again soon. When the opportunity was right.


End file.
